Best Friends with My Worst Enemy
by swasome unicorns
Summary: Ally Dawson's moving to Miami, ready to start a new life. She's thrilled with what she finds there...until he comes along. She's 100% sure that he's not her best friend from childhood, he's too different. Her Austin was never a bad boy, and he never seemed like a person Ally would be THIS attracted to...but she isn't! Right? RIGHT? RxR please, sorry about the confusing summary...
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friends with My Worst Enemy**

**Ey yo, swasome unicorns here!**

**First auslly fic, tell me how it goes and whether I should keep going :) And tell me if you guys get any better title ideas! This chapter's gonna be an intro-y thing, so bear with me ^_^**

**Disclaimer FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I, swasome unicorns, do not own Austin and Ally. **

**Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 1: Ally's POV

My name is Ally Dawson. I'm sixteen years old. I live in Livermore, California-or at least I did, until five minutes ago.

I was living a decent life, until my ex-boyfriend and ex-friend, Elliot, ruined it. He never really liked me the way I liked him. He just paraded me around to show off that he could get a girlfriend. I lost all my friends because of him. He even had the nerve to come to me a week earlier and ask me to get back together!

FLASHBACK

"Uh, no. We're over. I thought I made that clear when I broke up with you."

"But, Ally-" Why the eff was he at my DOORSTEP?!

"NO, Elliot."

"I didn't mean to use you like that, though...can we at least be friends?"

My head snapped up. "Okay, who do you think you are, asking me a stupid question like that?! You effing USED me, for your frickin REPUTATION! You are such a-"

"Ally! Come upstairs for a minute!" My dad yelled.

"Oh well what do you know, I have to go. Goodbye, Elliot, I hope I never see you again." With that, I slammed the door in his face and ran upstairs. "What is it Dad?"

"Ally...we're moving to Miami. I got a music store there, I'm sorry for springing this up on you, all of a sudden-" He was cut off by me giving him a gigantic hug. I hate Livermore, Elliot took away all my friends. I'm so happy, it'll be like a fresh start.

"Thank you dad, so much! When do we leave?"

"In a week..." He looked slightly confused, but was smiling.

"Oh my god, I have to go pack! Later dad!"

As I packed, I thought about Miami. Hmmm...my "best friend" from my childhood lived there. I've never met him in person, but...I felt like he was closer to me than anyone else.

FLASHBACK (A/N: Yea, I know. I'm pathetic. :P)

"Hello class!" My teacher said. Her name was Miss M. She was the funnest teacher ever.

"Hi Miss M.!" We all said.

"Today, we're gonna write letters to our new pen pals, all the way in Florida! Do you know where that is?" Miss M. asked us.

"I think it's somewhere near the beach!" My friend Elliot yelled.

"You're right, Elliot! There are beaches in Florida! But Florida's ALL THE WAY on the other side of the country! It's very far!" She showed us Florida on a map. It doesn't look that far to me, but oh well.

"See, this is where we are, Livermore, California. This is where we're gonna send the letters. Miami, Florida."

We all started writing.

Dear Pen Pal,

Hi. My name's Ally. I'm 7 years old and I like pickles. And music. And vanilla. And I like my friends. You're going to be my bestest friend, Pen Pal! What do you like? What's it like all the way in Florida? Write back soon! And don't forget to tell me your name!

Love, Ally

Dear Ally,

My name's Austin. I'm 7 too. I like pancakes, strawberries, and I like music too! My favorite color is red. What's yours? Florida's awesome, there's a beach here! You should come and visit us! I want to be your bestest friend too (even if you are a yucky girl).

Love, Austin

FLASHBACK END

...Austin was my best friend until the end of 4th grade. We were so close. But things changed, we got older, and we stopped talking-or writing, whatever. I wonder if I would see him...probably not. And if I do, he's probably changed. A LOT.

Oh well, anything has to be better than my life here.

FLASHBACK END (A/N: Back to modern time now, guys. :D)

Finally. I'm about to board the plane that's going to lead me to my new life.

"Ready, Ally?" My dad asked.

I took a deep breath of California air, hopefully for the last time, smiled, and said, "Definitely." We got on the plane.

After the landing...

Oh my god. I'm in Florida. I can't believe this. I'm finally starting my new life!

"We're gonna go put our stuff in the house, then I gotta go over to the store and check up on some stuff."

"Okay. When are the movers gonna be here?"

"Later today, I hope. I have no idea."

I mentally face palmed at my dad's behavior. Nice, dad.

We went into our new house. It was decently sized, and we had neighbors on both sides.

My room was a nice blue color, I already liked it. I could visualize where all my stuff would go. There was a window, but all you could see through there was the window to the house next door. That's just stupid. It better not be some perverted 40-year-old in that room.

I dropped my bags and went back downstairs.

"Hey dad. When are we leaving to see the store?"

"We could leave now, if you're ready. Oh, and I called the movers, they should be here with our stuff later this evening." It was about 8 a.m, we had time.

We got back in our new car (I know right! New everything!) and drove to...THE MIAMI MALL?!

"Dad, is our store in THE MALL?"

"Yeah, I thought you might like that," he said, smiling.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" When we parked the car, I asked, "Is it okay if I look around for a while? I'll be back soon..."

Laughing, he agreed. Yes! First day in Miami, I get to go to the mall!

"Just be careful! And don't spend too much!" That's my dad. The money saver.

"Kay, dad!" I walked off, keeping in mind where I had to come back to. Sonic Boom. That was the name of our new store.

I walked up to a cute little smoothie and yogurt place. "Um, can I have a small vanilla smoothie, please?" I nicely asked the girl at the counter. She looked about my age, short, and Hispanic.

"Yeah sure whatever." She began making me a smoothie. "So I've never seen you around before. Did you move or something?"

"...Oh! What? Yeah, sorry, I just moved here today."

"Oh that's cool. Are you gonna go to Marino High School?"

"Um, yeah I think."

"Here's your smoothie, $2.75, thank you very much. So, what's your name?"

"Ally Dawson." I handed her the money.

"Cool, I'm Trish, nice to meet you. Wanna hang out? I can show you around our mall!" She said excitedly.

"I'd love to, Trish, but don't you have to work?"

"Nah, I was planning on getting fired today anyways." I laughed, and in that moment, I knew that Miami was gonna be the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Yea yea, I know, terrible ending, but I didn't know how exactly to end it. I am terrible at first chapters. But anyways, please review! I would love to hear your ideas and feedback!**

**Lovesies, **

**swasome unicorns**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOOOOMMMMMMGGGGGGGG YOU GUYS REVIEWED! I love you all :)**

**Virtual cookies go out to these wonderful reviewers, I was expecting 1 or 2 reviews, if any at all, so when I got all of these, you made me so happy! **

**rosslover599: First reviewer! Thanks so much for reading! And I can't wait either lmao xD**

**Lol: Thank you so much, and I liked your whole "Meh meh mehhhhh" thing. You remind me of my friend. ;)**

**R5er2223: Thank youuuu soooo much. I'm really happy you liked it :))**

**stayingstrong 2007- 2013: I answered your call! Here's more, enjoyyyy ^_^**

**slne13u: Creative name, lmao :) And I'm super happy you liked it!**

**cheerqueenforever: I'm so happy you liked my story, yours is SWASOME! I saw that you updated, can't wait to read it! ;)**

**koalas4ever: Good guess, but that's a very cliche idea, I'm gonna build off of that. I like that winky face, what are you implying there? ;)**

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: Ooh la la, me likey your namey. Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter!**

**Doffles: Oh my unicorns, that's sweet of you! I try to update as much as possible, but I don't always have time and writers block is my best friend, so...yeah. But I pinky promise that I'm trying, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**queenc1: Thanks! Hope you like it! :D**

**Sue: I'm so glad you liked the start, because honestly, I can never properly start or finish a story...thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**LoveShipper: Omg you review my other story too! It's so cool seeing a familiar name, and I'm so glad you reviewed xD thanksies!**

**nats: OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love reactions like yours, it's sort of like Trish lmao :)**

**And thanks to all that followed and favorited me and my story. Love you all!**

Chapter 2: Ally's POV

So, me and my new friend Trish-ah, excuse me, my new friend Trish and I, were walking around the mall. She seems pretty awesome. She was telling me about the kids at school, which stores were the best to shop at, where to never shop at, etc.

"Oh, and Ally, see that guy over at the cellphone accessory cart?" She lowered her voice. I looked over and saw a guy with brown flippy hair who looked like a Bieber doppelgänger.

"Yeah, I see him." I said.

"Shh! He's gonna hear you!" She whisper-yelled. Ohhhhhhhkaaaaaayy.

"Well anyways, as I was saying, his names Dallas. He's a sophomore, like us. He used to be friends with Austin Moon, the bad boy of the school. But then, Dallas and Austin got into a fight cuz Dallas said something. Now they hate each other. But he's still good eye candy, if you're catchin' my drift." She winked at me. Oh yes, Trish was quite the gossip queen...

"Um, Trish, you do realize I have no idea who these people are, right?"

"Sure you do. Dallas is right over there, and Austin...well, you're better off not knowing that jerk and his red-headed friend Dez." She wrinkled her nose as she said the name Dez. I'm guessing she doesn't like him.

"Oh! There's Kira Starr, her dad's Jimmy Starr, the big music producer. She dated Austin last year, but he broke up with her. Too bad, that's his loss. She's pretty nice, one of my few close friends. Bratty at times, but she's rich, so that's to be expected. Overall, she's pretty nice. Let's go talk to her!" Trish said, dragging me over to a gorgeous, tan, dark-haired girl looking at a t-shirt in a store. Everything about her said, I'm expensive. She looked at us as we came up to her.

"Oh, hi Trish! Who's this?" Wow, even her voice sounds expensive.

"I'm Ally, nice to meet you." I smiled at her.

"Hi Ally! I'm Kira!" She smiled back. She was definitely...cheerful. It was a nice change. She seems...nice.

"So Kira, what brings you to the mall?" Trish asks.

"Well, Dallas spilled juice all over my white top on Friday, I decided to get a new one."

"Ooh, Dallas? He's cuuuuute. And you know it, chica." She winks at Kira. I'm awkwardly on the side of their conversation. "Oh, Ally, Kira, wanna come over tonight for a sleepover? We have so much to teach Ally!"

"Um...yeah, sure Trish!" Kira replies, after a few seconds.

"Oh, I don't know, Trish. We just moved here today..." But seeing the look on my new friend's face, I sighed and said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Yaaaayyyy!" Trish squealed, jumping up and down. "Here, give me your phone, I'll give you my number." She typed in her number and saved it. "Oh no, it's my boss! Sorry guys, I gotta get back to work. I can't get fired in front of other people, or else I'll never get hired again! I'll text you guys the info later!" She sped off, leaving me and Kira. Ohhhhkaaaaay.

"So Ally, how's Miami?" She asks.

"It's great, way better than my last home." I reply honestly.

"Really? I'm glad to hear that!" She sounds sincere. "Where did you live before?"

"California."

"Really? Oh my god, I've literally ALWAYS wanted to go there."

"Really? That's cool, it's a great place but I had bad experiences there, so I just don't really like it."

"Oh...I'm sorry." We settle into an awkward silence. Nice going Ally, you just ruined her impression of you already.

"Um...so what do you do for fun?" I ask lamely, hating the silence.

"Well, I like to dance-"

"Omg I love dancing! I've been dancing my whole life! Okay, sorry, continue..."

(A/N: In this story, Ally's an amazing dancer. Unbelievable, I know. :P)

"Wait, really?! Oh my god that's awesome! You should totally join our poms team at school! We could definitely use another dancer, even if you do get added as an alternate. How long have you been dancing?"

"Thirteen years, you?" So practically my whole life.

"Twelve! Oh my god, this is gonna be awesome!" This time, I didn't hesitate to smile and laugh excitedly with her.

Me and Kira just spent the next 20 minutes or so just talking and laughing. We got to know each other pretty well, I feel like her and Trish are the first real friends that I've had in forever.

"Oh my god Kira, I can't believe you did that..." I said between laughs.

"I know right! It was hilarious!" She was laughing too.

I pulled out my phone and gave it to her. "I so need your number girl, we gotta talk later."

"Yeah totally, here's my phone." We swapped phones and put our numbers in.

As I took my phone back, I quickly texted my dad telling him about Trish's sleepover.

'Hey dad, my new friend Trish is having a sleepover tonight at her house, me and my other friend Kira r gonna be there, can I go pls?'

A little while later, he responded:

'Yea sure Ally, just be safe. Im going home in 10 mins so come back to the store. U can grab ur clothes when we get home.'

'K thnx dad! Ur the best :)' I put my phone back in my pocket and told Kira,

"He said I can come!"

"Who said you can come where now?" She asked, confused.

"I can come to Trish's sleepover!"

"Omg Ally that's great! And since it's only Saturday, you can spend tomorrow getting ready for school on Monday. This is gonna be so much fun EEEEEEEE!" Kira squealed. Definitely much more of a girly girl than me, but it's cool.

"But I have to go now, I'll see you later! Bye Kira!" I said, remembering my dad.

"Kay bye, Ally! Nice meeting you!" She called.

At Sonic Boom

"Hey dad, what's up?" I said, walking in.

"Oh hi, Ally! You know, I've been thinking, you can work here!"

"Really? Oh my god that's great! I won't have to find another job! Thanks so much!" I exclaimed, hugging him. "Wait a second," I said suspiciously, examining the guilty look on his face. "You're not paying me, are you."

"Exactly!" He said. Oh, the cheapness of my father shall never end...

"Do I have a choice?" As if. But it's worth a try, right?

"Nyope! You start Tuesday afterschool!" He cheerfully said. How nice.

TIME SKIP TO SATURDAY NIGHT (sleepover)

"Omg hey!" Kira said as she pulled me in for a hug. I was at Trish's doorway, her house was a couple streets over from mine, only a five-or-so minute walk. "Trish is upstairs, she told me to come get the door. C'mon, let's go!" As i stepped inside, I smeIled all sorts of WONDERFUL Mexican spice-ish things. I heard faint yells upstairs.

"That's Trish's brother, Ricardo, but we call him Ricky. I swear to god, he is the most annoying kid ever!"

"Really? How old is he?" I asked.

"THIRTEEN. He's so annoying. You probably think I'm being really rude right now, but-"

"Ally! Hi!" Trish yelled as Kira and I walked into her room. I saw a younger looking pale Hispanic boy, none other than the already infamous Ricky. Speaking of Ricky, Trish spun around and yelled, "Ricardo de la Rosa! Get your skinny little butt out of my room before I kick it to Christmas!"

"I wish it was Christmas..." He grumbled. Then he saw me, and said, "Who's this mamacita over here?" Followed with a wink. I mentally shuddered.

"Way too old for you and way too good for you." Trish said. "Now LEAVE!" She shoved him out and slammed the door. Spinning around, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Now, if you'll excuse my pitiful excuse for a brother, we can FINALLY have introduce Ally to how we live in Miami!" She yelled with a grin.

"Oh my god Ally, you have no idea what you've been missing all these years. This is gonna be so much FUN!" Kira squealed.

THREE MAKEOVERS, FOUR ONLINE QUIZZES, AND ONE BATCH OF COOKIES LATER...

Oh my god. These two are so girly and energetic, I felt sort of awkward around them at first. But now, I feel like...I don't know, I've known them forever. It's pretty great.

"Ally, you have no idea what schools gonna be like. The first day's probably gonna...majorly suck." Kira said.

"Yeah, good luck. Especially with the bus ride, Austin's on our bus."

"Yeah, guys, I STILL don't know this Austin kid," I said.

"Oh, you will. Trust me." Trish said in a way that was weirdly creepy and dramatic at the same time.

**YOOOOOOO WASSUP Y'ALL! I know, shortest chapter ever, but I have finals this week. I NEVER do that whole "update every week" thing, so this is like a total miracle.**

**Next chapter: Monday, Ally's first day of school (ooh la la, wink wink). **

**Merci beaucoup pour lire mon histoire (thank you very much for reading my story) and I'll see you soon! Maybe...**

**-swasome unicorns**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys like totally amaze me with those reviews, it makes me so happy each time to see them. I'm so glad you all like it! xD xD xD xD xD Muchos gracias!**

**BEWARE: There is language in this chapter, and there probably will be in most of them from this point forward, but it's nothing you haven't heard before ;)**

Chapter 3: Ally's POV

Ugh, my body feels so sore, I guess it's that whole "sleeping in a new place" thing. Getting up very slowly, I look at my iPod on the side table next to my bed. It's 6:00 a.m, I have plenty of time. I don't have to be at my bus stop until 6:48 exactly. So, taking my time, I get ready. Pulling on a loose gray sweater and some black leggings and tying my curly hair in a messy bun, I look in the mirror. I feel lazy in this outfit...but I am lazy. Should I change, should I add something...oh whatever. I grabbed a black, silver, and white polka dotted infinity scarf and put it on. Oh yes, scarves make literally EVERYTHING fancy. Believe it.

After some quick eyeliner and mascara magic, I walked out of my room and down the stairs. 6:34. Okay, now to make my lunch...

I found a note on the fridge. It said,

_Ally,_

_I made you a sandwich, it's wrapped up on the counter. I had to go do some final paperwork stuff at this office place, and then I'll be at Sonic Boom. Feel free to come to the store when you're done, it's your first day on the job!_

_Have a nice day Ally-gator!_

_Love, Dad _

How convenient, I don't even have to make my own sandwich. Must be him repaying me for working today.

I popped some toast in the toaster and went to go grab my white Vans. Once I tied the laces, I grabbed my backpack and put everything inside.

The toast popped up. My head shot up, startled at the noise. I walked over and spread some butter on it while it was still hot so it would melt (tastes so good...) and grabbed some honey. No, I did not grab myself, if that's what you were wondering, I grabbed the liquid honey and drizzled it on my toast. Glancing at the clock really quick, the time was 6:46.

Wait, WHAT?!

Oh my effing god, this is so not happening. I grabbed my toast, shoved it into a Ziploc, and I RAN to my bus stop.

Out of breath, I finally got there...to find a pair of eyes staring at me in faint amusement. The bus wasn't even here yet. Ugh.

The person watching me was drop dead gorgeous. They was a he, and he looked like my dream come true. He had platinum blond hair that fell into his eyes, which were a golden brown color. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, a dark bluish purple v-neck, black skinny jeans, and a pair of blue and silver Adidas basketball shoes. Ooh la la, he looked yummylicious.

Oh my god, I just looked like a total idiot in front of my dream guy, sprinting to a nonexistent bus and then staring at his body. Oh my god. FML.

Awkwardly, I turn and look at the sidewalk that's on the other side of us and eat my still-warm, but very sticky toast. I feel so stupid.

"So. Haven't seen you around before. Are you a freshman?" I make a face at him. What the fork? I know that I'm short, but I'm not THAT short! (And yes, I did just say fork.)

"Yeah, okay." I brilliantly said when I finished chewing.

"My name's Austin." He said, as if it were some wonderful accomplishment. Wait, was THIS the Austin that Trish and Kira warned me about?!

"That's great, man. I dream of being the capital of Texas." I rolled my eyes.

"I wouldn't mind giving you a taste," he smirked. He winked at me. What a flirt. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what's your name? It's common courtesy to introduce yourself to someone who introduces themselves to you," he said.

"Haha, nice try, but no." Just then, the bus pulled up around the corner. "It was nice knowing you, Bus Stop Boy!" I say as I get on the bus. Wow, this is one crowded bus. I sit down at an empty seat, glad that the awkwardness has left. Now I can finally eat my toast in peace.

"My name's Austin Moon, not Bus Stop Boy." He said as he took a seat next to me. No! I thought he was gone!

"Why are you sitting here." I asked in a way that said, 'Why are you near me?'

"Because I like this seat," he said with a faint smirk. His eyes locked on mine, waiting for a response of some sort. I tried to say something, anything that would make me not look so starstruck by his eyes...they were golden in the middle, with dark brown touching the edges...it looked like the sun, with beautiful rays of light glowing and touching everything, except the shadows at the edge of his eyes.

Whoa.

"Yo. I know I'm gorgeous, but damn girl, you gotta blink sometime!" Bus Stop Boy-Austin-said with a smirk. Ooh, he makes me mad...

"Ah..." My mind wandered as I tried to think of a response that was mean enough. His eyebrow raised as he watched me think.

"You know what, I give up." With that I turned to the window and took a bite of my now-cold toast. Hmph.

The bus pulled to a stop at the next bus stop. I saw the girl get on, a girl with a ton of makeup and extremely short shorts. She looked like she was trying too hard to be something she wasn't, probably because that was exactly what she was doing.

"Ah! Shit!" Austin whisper-yelled when he saw her. He ducked down and mouthed, "Obsessive ex."

Oh. I see. He likes em fake.

'No he doesn't, stupid, he called her his ex!' Inner Ally yelled at me.

"AUSTY!" I heard a screech. Then suddenly, my body was being pressed and shoved into the window...by another body. Ugh.

"Oh my god Lissa go away..." I heard Austin talking in the background. **(A/N: Anyone know where I got that name? xD)** But I couldn't think. My mind was too distracted by the smell of vanilla and mint. It wasn't disgusting, or freakishly girly either. It was just...amazing. I felt like I was so high that I was never coming down. Vanilla has always been one of my favorite things, and I've always liked mint more than most people, but together, it's like my drug. Oh my god. Is it even close to normal for me to be smelling some dude I'm squished against in the bus on the way to school?!

No. Not at all.

Are we there yet?!

FINALLY! FREEDOM!

Now, which way is the office? Ugh, there isn't anyone here who can tell me either! Except...

"Lissa. How many times do I have to tell you. I broke up with you in EIGHTH GRADE -THREE FUCKING YEARS AGO- because I don't like you and I never will." Austin yelled.

"Oh, Austy, I know you don't mean that. I forgive you!" Lissa threw her arms up around Austin's neck. He tried peeling them off, but eventually ended up yelling,

"OH MY FUCKING GOD IT'S CARLOS FROM ONE DIRECTION!" Accompanied with some overdramatic pointing.

Lissa pulled back just a little and said, "Austy, honey, I love you, but you should know that there's no Carlos in One Direction."

Austin grabbed the opportunity and pushed her arms off and began walking the other way.

Now's my chance!

"Um, hey, Bus Stop Boy?" I tried asking nicely.

"What? Oh, it's you. My name's Austin. What do you want?!" He said harshly.

"I just wanted to know where the office was, but I'll go find someone who isn't being a total jerk to show me." I glared and turned away. What did I ever do to him?!

I walked away from Austin angrily. Turning the corner, I slowed down and began looking for someone who could help me. I spotted a girl standing at her locker who looked nice enough. Okay, here we go.

Taking a breath, I walked up to her and said, "Hey, I'm Ally."

Looking up, she smiled and said, "Cassidy. You new?"

"Yeah...I was wondering where the office is. Do you think you could help me?" I asked nervously.

"Um-" She was about to answer when I got pulled away.

"AAAAAAAAHH LET ME GO!" I yelled and struggled against the tight grip.

"Calm down. I'm just bringing you to the office. Like you asked." Austin continued to drag me.

"Dude, I was asking a different person to bring me, not you!" I yelled.

"...You should thank someone when they try to help you."

"I would have thanked Cassidy very nicely if you had let her help me!" I retorted.

"Here you go. Have fun. Don't get lost, freshman." He stalked off with a half-hearted smirk.

"AND I'M NOT A FRESHMAN!" I yelled at his retreating back. Ugh, he makes me so mad!

I turned and walked into the office, taking deep breaths to calm myself down. The secretary looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning!"

"Hi...my name's Ally, I'm new. I think I'm supposed to get a bunch of stuff today..."

"Alright, hold on a second, let me see...now what's your full name, Ally?" She asked me as she scrolled through some things on her computer.

"Alaina Madeleine Dawson." I said.

"Such a pretty name for a pretty girl! Trust me, you're gonna have all the boys at your feet within a week." The secretary winked. "Oh, here it is! Alaina Madeleine Dawson, sophomore, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." I said.

She printed out my schedule and my locker information. "Here you go, sweetheart, and since you're new and it's your first day here, the teachers are gonna be okay if you miss a few minutes. Have a nice day!" She smiled and sent me off.

Oh yay, my first day as a sophomore at Marino High.

**AAAAAAAAAHHH! Hi guys. So that was a freakishly short chapter, but I decided that I'm going to try and consistently update this story. Plus, it seemed like a good stopping point lmao...anyways, hope you liked it, review :)**

**Love always, swasome unicorns**


	4. Chapter 4

**So what up guys?! I'm living in the coldest place in the continental U.S. and we're having a snow day today and tomorrow. Which is why I'm updating two of my stories today! Yay! **

Chapter 4: Ally's POV

Okay, I successfully opened my locker. Whoo! There are still a ton of people here, coming in and just roaming the halls.

"Ally!" I hear a familiar voice. Turning, I see Trish opening the locker next to mine.

"Trish! Oh my god!" We hug, like most girls. Then I say, "Hey, I thought you were on my bus! I didn't see you!"

"Oh yeah, I missed it. I was busy picking out my outfit." She twirled, giving me a full view of her tight black leggings and her hot pink zebra striped shirt. "And besides, that bus is freakishly overcrowded."

"I KNOW. This morning, I was shoved into the window cuz some girl wanted to sit by her ex who was next to me. Ugh!"

"Ooh, that sucks. Who was it?" She asks.

"Who was who?"

"The person you were sitting by."

"Some blondie named Austin. Why?"

"Damn, Ally! You were pressed up against Austin Moon?! Half the girls in this school would KILL to be in that position. You know, even I would do that!" She said in an excited whisper.

"Um, I'm pretty sure you said you hated him..." Was that a different Austin?

"I know, but he's still drop dead gorgeous! Girl, if you could find one girl who wouldn't enjoy that, I would pay you with my rainbow leopard print leggings." Oh my god, she's serious. If she's putting her animal print at risk, then...

"And, Ally? I know that you enjoyed it too, so don't say you didn't." Trish looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Whaaaaaaat?" My voice rose about an octave and a half. "No-o..." My voice broke. Oh yeah, she definitely believes me now.

"Don't worry Ally, I don't blame you." Trish winked and patted my shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I said,

"MOVING ON, what's your first period?"

"Well...here, how about you show me your schedule." Trish held her hand out, and I gave her my schedule.

_Per. 1- French 2_

_Per. 2- Music_

_Per. 3- Honors English_

_Per. 4- Lunch_

_Per. 5- Honors Algebra 2_

_Per. 6- Honors Biology_

_Per. 7- World Geography_

_Per. 8- P.E._

"Okay, so I only have lunch and bio with you...but I'll see you around for sure! And the world languages are all the way downstairs, I'll take you there. I have Spanish first period, so they're literally right next to each other."

"Aren't you Mexican?" I ask in confusion.

"Yeah, so? Spanish is an easy A!" She shrugged and rolled her eyes, like it was obvious.

AFTER FIRST PERIOD

"Ally!" I hear Trish yell. Turning, I see her walking up to me. "How was French?"

"Ugh! Oh my god, everyone was literally a zombie. Either that or freakishly cliquey. But our teacher was pretty cool, I liked her." It seemed like a decent class overall.

"Oh...well what do you have next?"

"Music. What about you?"

"I have some social studies shit. It literally is THE WORST." She shuddered in disgust. "Anyways, I won't see you until fourth period, so good luck till then!" Trish grinned and started walking the other way.

Okay, music awaits...somewhere in this oversized school. With a sigh, I turned and began walking somewhere.

6 MINUTES AND 14 SECONDS OF POINTLESS WANDERING LATER...

Oh my forking god, the bell rang like a minute ago and I have no idea where to go! I've never been late anywhere in my life! Gaaaaaaahh...

WAIT. I HEAR SINGING. THAT MEANS MUSIC. BWAHAHAHA, I FOUND IT!

Victoriously, I sped off towards the sound and burst into a room. It was a classroom with a bunch of desks in the middle, and guitars and keyboards off to the sides of the room.

"H-hi. Um, I'm Ally...I'm new, it's my first day..." Awkwardness...everyone was staring at me. I felt my face turn pink.

"Hello, Ally, let me see if I have you on my list. Let's see... I have Alaina Dawson, is that you?"

"Yeah, that's me!" I said, relieved.

"Well, welcome to Marino High, Alaina," my teacher said.

"Yeah, thanks, Miss..." I drew out my sentence, hoping she would get my unsaid message.

"Here, take a seat right next to Cassidy. Cassidy, raise your hand!" Stupid teachers these days...

I looked throughout the room for Cassidy, who was waving her hand. Oh, I know her!

I walked over and sat next to her.

"What's up?" She smiled at me.

"Hey..." I shyly smiled back.

AFTER 2ND PERIOD

Okay, so English. Huh. Turning, I looked to Cassidy, who seemed really nice, and asked,

"Hey, do you know where this room is?" I showed her my schedule and pointed to 3rd period.

"Um...yeah! Kira has English next. Here, let me call her over." Pausing, she yelled, "Hey! Kira!"

Kira turned around once she walked out of a classroom nearby. "Who said my name? Oh, hi Cassidy! Hey Ally!" She waved at us. I waved back and smiled.

"Hi Kira!" I said back.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Cassidy looked between us in confusion.

"Oh, yeah, we met at the mall the other day," Kira explained to Cassidy. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Um, can you show me where the English classroom is?" I asked Kira.

"Oh, no problem, I'm headed there right now! But we lost about two minutes talking, and its on the other end of the school, so... Bye Cass!" She dragged me along with her.

"Bye guys!" Cassidy yelled at us.

"Bye!" I yelled.

Well, at least now I won't be late.

AFTER 3RD PERIOD

Well that was totally stupid class. I officially hate it. It's so dumb. Bleh.

At least now I go to lunch...

"Hey, Kira! When's your lunch period?" I asked.

"I have it next, why?"

"Oh, me too! This is awesome!"

"I know right! Come on, vamanos!"

AT LUNCH

"Hey cuties." Trish winked at us when we found her at lunch. She was sitting with Cassidy.

"Hi guys!" Kira cheerfully said. We sat down across from them.

We all jumped into conversations with each other right away, it was pretty cool. You know, being accepted so...easily. I felt a tiny smile growing on my face.

"Oh, Ally, you're joining the poms team, right? I can talk to the captain and try to get you a spot," Kira said.

"Oh, Ally, you're a dancer?" Cassidy looked really interested.

"Yeah..." I said unsurely.

"Oh my god, you can join cheer! As long as you're flexible enough, and you definitely have the looks for it." Cassidy said.

"Um, thanks, but I'm a dancer. Not a cheerleader..." I said. I was flattered, really, but I really don't think I could show off my body through stunts like that.

"Or you could sit around at home and eat Mexican food like me," Trish suggested. I rolled my eyes. "What? It's very good for your health." She said defensively.

"Um, I'll pass..." I said.

So the rest of lunch passed by really quickly, and before I knew it, I was off to math. Ugh. I hate math. Not as much as English, but still...

IN THE CLASSROOM

"Hi everybody!" The overly perky teacher said. I awkwardly stood by the door. He still hasn't noticed me. I feel like this teacher is really stupid already. He's creepy, fat, and smiles like a rapist.

Murmurs of depressed hellos come from throughout the room.

"Hey, Mr. P, there's a girl over there," some kid said.

"Oh! Hi, what can I do for you?" He asked me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Um, I'm new...and I'm pretty sure this is my class..." I said.

"Here, let me check and see if I have you on here anywhere. Meanwhile, introduce yourself to the class."

I don't wanna do this.

"Um, hi, my names Ally." Is that good enough?

The blank stares told me no.

"I like...stuff..." Please, please, PLEASE, hurry up and find my name...

"Ah, here, Alaina Madeleine Dawson, correct?" Praise the unicorns! He found it!

"Yeah, call me Ally though."

"Alright, Ally, welcome to M328 Honors Algebra 2, I'm Mr. P, take a seat behind...Austin. Raise your hand, please!" Towards the left side of the room, I saw the Austin from my bus stop wave his hand lazily at me. Gaaaaaahh...

Walking over to my new seat in the very back of the room, I sat down.

"Hi Ally." He turned and looked at me. Well, why not. I'm going to try and be nice to him, after all, I'll be seeing him every day for the rest of the year.

"Hi." I smiled...ish. He smirked a little before turning back around. I just stared at the back of his gorgeous blond head...what? The dude is frickin cute. I'm gonna stare, especially since he can't see me. But if he turns around...

With those thoughts in my head, I reluctantly pulled my eyes away and towards the board.

I sort of like math. Just a little bit.

And did I mention, Austin smells AMAZING?

I sighed. If only he wasn't such a jerk.

**Okay. That was my chapter. Terrible ending, I know. I'm taking parts of this from my real life, like having Austin in her math class. My crush (who is also blond) used to sit in front of me in math, and my teacher changed our seats! No...**

**Crushingly yours, **

**swasome unicorns**


End file.
